


Just This Yet

by Asanon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, asshole Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asanon/pseuds/Asanon





	Just This Yet

*knock knock knock*

The short-haired male groaned, pulling the pillow off his head. Blinking sleep from his eyes, Levi tried to focus on the clock. 7:30. Much to early for anyone else to be up, except those stupid jocks. Groaning he threw off the covers, searching for his pants.

Oh that’s right, he was getting a freshman for his new dorm-mate. A bright eyed brat probably. Most of them were anyways, but that was fixed soon because of the social hierarchy and terrible staff. Teachers sold crack to kids, and the jocks beat up the intellectuals. The only people that were really safe were the anti-social.

*knock knock knock* Louder this time.

"Yeah, yeah, I’m coming! Let me find my damn pants!!!" Called the junior as he searched for the piece of clothing. In his immediate area, under a massive archeology book, there was the desired article. Just simple flannel pajama pants, but they would do. Pulling them on Levi hobbled over to the door. 

The second he opened the door he was greeted by a bright smile and wide eyes. With an annoyed sigh he stumbled back over to his bed. Behind him the chatter of the boy was lost in his sleepy trance. 

"Are you coming to the party?" Among, "Eren Jaeger", "Art", and "Rainbows", the sullen boy heard bits as he was about to fall asleep again.

"Rainbows?"

"Yeah. Like gay pride."

"You’re fucked."

"Why?"

"Don’t go to the party." Levi warned, looking up from the heaven called a ‘down pillow.

 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The naive freshman disregarded Levis warning. Twelve hours later, the green eyed boy was down by the flat green grass. Levi had gone as well, but was sitting alone under a tree. Not for long though as a certain perky freshman approached the oak. 

However, before reaching the tree, a scream of pain interrupted the night. A large first had connected with Eren’s lightly tanned skin. It was hard to see who’s arm it was because of the varsity jacket covering from the forearm visible.

"Stupid faggot… l hate you guysss…. always wearing your stupid Rainbows…." The slurred speech of Jean Keirstien pierced through Eren’s cry of pain. The football player then reached down and grabbed the gay pride shirt clinging to the art majors frame. 

Before the next blow could land, a ghostly pale hand was placed on Jean’s shoulder.  
“Screw off asshole. Hate to have your rep. Ruined by a faggot wouldn’t you? I hear this kid can fight.” Levi said, not knowing whether what he said was true. 

With a scoff of disbelief, the blonde boy left, leaving the young boy curled up on the ground. The junior opened his mouth to speak again, but was surprised by a sudden action of the dark haired boy. 

Warm arms wrapped around Levis neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Levi, thank you…" The green eyed male said softly.

Levi was about to push him off, but instead returned the hug.

Just this once, he’d allow affection from another human. Just this once, he’d allow human emotion to register. 

Just this once, he’d be the one to cry. He said that to himself as he broke down in the boy’s arms. 

Sometimes the toughest break. Not because they are weak, but because they have been strong too long.

Just this once, Levi connected his lips with Eren’s. Though he wished it could last forever.


End file.
